


The Realm of Eternal Darkness

by Kitty_Katie



Category: Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon, based on a translations choice of words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Katie/pseuds/Kitty_Katie
Summary: Ganondorf awakens in a mysterious mansion, far removed from Hyrule





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Vizkids translation of The Ocarina of Time and Majora’s Mask manga, which both say that Ganondorf was sent to “a realm of eternal darkness”. When I read that line, I immediately thought of Eternal Darkness. I’ve checked the MangaFox translations, and they just say he was sent to the dark realm

Ganondorf awoke to the sounds of rain hitting a window. This was odd. His last memories consisted of being stabbed through the head with the Blade of Evils Bane by that ancestors-damned Hero, before being cast from Hyrule by those infernal Sages, and he was fairly certain that rainfall was not a thing in the Sacred Realm. As he opened his eyes, Ganondorf was certain that he was somewhere entirely separate from both Hyrule and the Sacred Realm. He was in a large, dimly lit room, with a pair of curved staircases leading up to a second floor and doors leading to other rooms in every direction. Moth-eaten carpets shifted silently under Ganondorf’s feet and austere faces gazed down upon him as he got up and moved towards the ornate clock on a table between the two staircases. A closer examination revealed the clock to be missing its key, its face frozen at around half past 3. “Odd”, Ganondorf thought, “what reason would the Sages have for banishing me to an abandoned manor?”

Just then, Ganondorf’s attention was caught by the sound of a door opening to his right. A young woman had just entered the room. Her blonde hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail and she was dressed in a plain black sleeveless shirt, and trousers made of an unfamiliar fabric. An ancient looking short sword hung from her belt, and she was carrying a glass container within which rested a large, shrivelled looking heart. She stared at Ganondorf in surprise and fear, before dropping the container and reaching for something in her pockets. But Ganondorf was faster, and, grabbing her arm, he shoved her forcefully against the wall. “Who are you?” he hissed angrily, “What is this place?”

“I… I don’t…”

“Answer me!” he bellowed, “Why have I been brought here?”

The woman’s eyes shrunk in terror. In response to Ganondorf’s threatening question she brought her free hand up to his chest and stammered something under her breath. A circle of illuminated purple runes appeared around them both, and violet light erupted from her fingertips. Ganondorf was thrown across the room by the blast of magic, crashing into a spindly table. The woman scrambled up the stairs and drew a curious metal device from her pocket, which she pointed at Ganondorf.

“Don’t move!” she cried.

“Foolish creature, if you would just answer me…!”

“Don’t! I’ll shoot you!”

Ganondorf stepped forward, “Tell me what is going on here…”

The woman pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. In panic and frustration, she threw the object at Ganondorf before fleeing into the next room. As he turned to follow her, Ganondorf noticed that the container the woman had dropped was beginning to pulse with an eerie shade of purple…


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandra Roivas had no idea how long she had been lying beside the altar of the Dread Goddess Xel’lotath. It seemed like ages since her grandfather had congratulated her on her role in ending the evil plot of Pius Augustus to bring about the return of the Ancients. Eventually, Alex slowly got up. Dazedly, she made her way to the summoning circle that would return her to Ehn’gha. As she reappeared in the lost city, Alex noticed that the bell jars containing the essences of Ulyaoth and Chattur’gha had shattered and their contents had vanished. Only the essence of Mantorok remained as it was. However, Alex was in no position to care too greatly. Almost as if she was in a trance, Alex reclaimed Mantorok’s essence and made her way back to her grandfather’s… no, it was her house now.

As she emerged into the foyer, Alex was met with a surprise: standing there was an enormous red headed man, clad in leather armour and with a strange green cast to his dark skin. Alex stared at the man in terror, before fumbling in her pockets for her revolver, dropping the essence of Mantorok in the process. The stranger was quicker than she was, and he soon pinned Alex roughly to the wall. “Who are you?” he hissed angrily, “What is this place?”

“I… I don’t…” Alex stammered.

The stranger became more irate. “Answer me!” he bellowed, “Why have I been brought here?”

Alex shrunk from her assailant in terror, before an angry thought struck her. Who the hell did this man think he was, threatening the Guardian of Light in her own house? Alex pushed a hand into his chest, muttering a spell and praying that it would work.

It did. The magick circle sprung up around them both, and a magickal attack burst from Alex’s hand, throwing the intruder against the opposite wall. In the confusion, Alex scrambled up the stairs and drew her revolver from her pocket. “Don’t move!” she cried.

“Foolish creature, if you would just answer me…!”

“Don’t! I’ll shoot you!”

As he stepped forwards, the stranger barked, “Tell me what is going on here…”

Alex squeezed the trigger. Nothing. Why did she waste her ammunition on the Trappers earlier? With few other options available to her, Alex threw her useless gun at the intruder before fleeing in the direction of the spare room. With any luck, she could barricade the door and call the police, and if the stranger caught up with her, she would have more space to swing her sword. However, as she slammed the door behind her, she remembered the essence of Mantorok. She had left it with the mystery intruder, and if he managed to touch it, they were both screwed.  


	3. Chapter 3

Ganondorf reached down to pick up the container. Despite its fall and the scuffle earlier, the container remained intact. The organ within it pulsed with an eerie purple light. Ganondorf leaned in closer to examine the object. It was a heart, one that had possibly belonged to some gargantuan creature, but was now shrivelled and decayed. The greying lump of inert flesh was patterned with a multitude of criss-crossing veins, and possessed an unhealthy purplish tinge, that gave it an eldritch, unearthly aspect, especially in combination with the eerie purple glow the organ gave off. Ganondorf was definitely unnerved by the purple glow, and he nearly dropped the container in shock when the heart appeared to speak.

_Who dares,_ said a voice barely louder than the driest whisper, _who dares enter my domain and assault my champion?_

Ganondorf said nothing.

The heart seemed to fix on Ganondorf’s position. _I sense power in you. You are capable of wielding great magick. But that does not give you permission to threaten the Guardian of Light in her own home._

Ganondorf recalled the woman he had encountered earlier. She must be this “Guardian of Light” the heart was referring to. Maybe she could convince the enchanted organ to treat him more leniently. He headed upstairs to find where she was hiding and get her to explain exactly where and when he had found himself.

Alex had barely managed to calm herself down before she heard the sound of the doorknob turning. She forced her weight against the door, but the intruder was stronger, sending her sprawling across the room as he shoved the door open. Quickly gathering her bearings, Alex turned to face the stranger from the foyer and drew her sword. As he approached, she swung it towards him, only for the stranger to catch her wrist mid swing. As Alex struggled to free herself from his grasp, the stranger turned and dragged her towards the hallway. ‘Hey!’ Alex cried, ‘what do you want with me?!’

‘Answers.’

‘What…’

‘Where am I, who you are, and why am I being threatened by a disembodied heart!’ the stranger snapped.

‘How… Just let me go!’ Alex yelled back.

In response, the stranger muttered under his breath and dragged Alex downstairs. He picked up the essence of Mantorok and thrust it into Alex’s arms. Alex stared in shock as the essence began to speak.

_This individual is impudent enough to threaten both the Corpse God and his champion. He may be powerful, but he lacks patience. Or, for that matter, manners._

The stranger let out a mocking snort of laughter. ‘As far as I’m aware, the Sacred Realm has never contained decaying manors or disembodied organs. All I want to know is what in the name of all the ancestors am I doing here.’

Alex scowled. ‘Threatening me is what you’re doing. Just how did you get here?’

‘I am just as unaware as you are’

‘What the hell do you mean by “Sacred Realm” anyway?’

Ganondorf looked at Alex in disbelief. ‘Tell me you did not just say that. The Sacred Realm is the resting place of the Triforce. Since each piece has found itself a bearer, the Sacred Realm lies empty. A perfect place to banish undesirables to. Everyone knows this.’

Alex looked confused. ‘I have never heard of “Triforces” or “Sacred Realms” until just now.’

_If I may interrupt this conversation…_

Both Alex and Ganondorf turned to look at the essence of Mantorok.

_I can sense that this intruder has been sent from a distant era. The power required for such a feat must be immense. I presume that whoever sent this man here was attempting to send him someplace else, possibly this Sacred Realm._

Alex was stunned. ‘Perhaps we should sit down somewhere.’


	4. Chapter 4

The atmosphere in the kitchen was tense as Alex and Ganondorf sat down at opposite ends of the table. The essence of Mantorok rested on the table between them. Alex was the first to break the silence.

‘So, do you want to ask your questions first, or should I?’

Ganondorf sighed. ‘I’ll start. What is this place?’

‘My house.’

‘I know this is your house, woman! I meant what country am I in? Clearly I’m nowhere near Hyrule.’

Alex looked at Ganondorf in confusion. ‘We’re in Rhode Island, which is a part of the United States of America.’ Seeing Ganondorf’s blank look, Alex decided to ask her first question. ‘Where on earth is Hyrule?’

‘Hyrule is the kingdom I had conquered before I was sent here.’

‘Conquered?’ Alex was shocked. ‘Why would you want conquer a kingdom?’

‘Because it was green, fertile, and everything my homeland wasn’t!’ Ganondorf snapped.

‘Okay! I get it. I’m guessing that you were banished here because whoever was in charge of Hyrule before you didn’t like being conquered by you.’

Ganondorf snorted, ‘You’re half right. The Princess of Hyrule certainly didn’t take kindly to me, and neither did her precious hero. Together, they were able to awaken the Seven Sages. I don’t know how or why, but the Sages banishing spell should have sent me to the Sacred Realm, not to this “Rhode Island”.’

_Seven Sages… They certainly sound like people who are capable of performing such a powerful spell._

Alex glanced at the essence of Mantorok. ‘Before you ask, the talking heart thing is new for me too.’

_With the other Ancients gone, the bindings placed on me have been weakened. I can now access more of my power than before, and communicating with my Guardian is now within my reach._

Ganondorf’s gaze flickered between Mantorok and Alex. ‘Which brings me to my final question. The heart calls you his Guardian, but what is your name?’

‘Alexandra Roivas. What about you?’

‘Ganondorf Dragmire.’

‘Well Ganondorf, do you plan on staying here?’ Alex asked.

‘No. I have a kingdom to reconquer and a Triforce to reunite.’

‘Well then, Mantorok and I might be able to help you with that. If,’ Alex continued, ‘you apologise for earlier and you behave yourself while you are here.’

Ganondorf sighed. He liked giving orders, not receiving them. But if he wanted to get back to Hyrule, he didn’t have much choice. ‘Fine. I’m sorry.’

This was going to be an unusual imprisonment.


End file.
